The Fall of Apollo
by BlackCat0013
Summary: Seven Demi-Gods were chosen for this quest. The quest to save the sun. The quest to end the suffering of Apollo. Where the Demi-Gods will battle themselves to save them all. (Rated T because I'm paranoid.) Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or any other related titles.


_Rose: I looked at the sign, through my dyslexia I read: Camp Half Blood. I walked the perimeter of the camp, I saw trees, grass, bushes, and more trees. Under most circumstances I was Not the kind of person who went wondering into strange camps, but something was calling me, like it was pulling me in. I was decided, I would go in the camp___

_Bella: "The engines are failing!" Was the last thing I remembered hearing as I fell into a lush forest, filled with greenery. My white dress snagging on the outstretched branches of the pine trees. I screamed but for all that did I might as well have tried to fly. I hit the ground with a thud and then it went black.___

_Aqua: I looked through the periscope of my father's submarine. "Dad! Great White! It's huge! Wow, Dad! It's coming closer! Dad it's hitting the submarine, Dad!" I yelled. "Daddy it's scary, daddy, daddy!" Yelled my little sister, Nova. "Nova, we need to get out of here! Quick!" I pulled my sister into the escape pod.___

_Twilight: I looked around the foster home. My father had given me up at an early age. Mr. I can't handle a child. Mr. It was the mother's responsibly. Never more than a pancake or two for breakfast. My foster parents were okay. Better than the orphanage. Better than the street. I would run away but where could I go? That's right, no where.___

_Desnia: I looked at Percy's bunk, no, no, no! Even though I was only fourteen I had been co-counselor because Percy became part time. I looked at Jason's new bunk, do boys even know the word clean! I looked at my bunk, off course it was clean, but did I have to clean every thing else too! I sighed, no sword play today._

**Bella: I wake up to a day-dream**

I brushed my curly brown hair out of her face. I looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes and a red headed girl with gray eyes that seamed to gleam like the sun with out any light.

"Hey, I am Rose, and this is Jason." Rose pointed to the blonde boy next to her. "He was just claimed by Poseidon."

"Rose, I've been here for a year, you were the one just claimed." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Wait what-sis!" My first thought that I was dreaming or day dreaming, because she had defiantly just been completely normal. My second thought was that Jason was cute. And my third thought was that they were both mental.  
"Sorry, um let Jason explain it..." Rose said.  
"We are all Demi-Gods, children of the Gods." Jason started. "And we have powers, like I can move water, and um... Water heals me..." Jason blushed.  
"So who's my parent, I mean my godly parent?" I asked.  
"See... We don't know, did you have a mom or a dad in your home, you were alone when we found you in the forest."  
"I did not have either, I lived with old friends. But they never told me about my parents. I was on a helicopter when the engines failed, I was standing near a door, why am I alive, we were really high?" I told them.  
"We fed you the healing food of the gods, but that's not important now, we need to get ready for lunch, if your up for it." Rose said.  
"I think I am." I stated, "Oh and my name is Bella." I told them following Rose to the door.

"Good, we can stop calling her John Doe." Jason smiled.  
_I was amazed by all the cabins. There were so many! The first one for Zeus, the second one for Hera, the third one for Poseidon, the fourth for Demeter, the fifth for Ares, the sixth for Athena, the seventh for Apollo, the eighth for Artemis, the ninth for Hephaestus, the tenth for Aphrodite, the eleventh for Hermes, the twelve for Dionysus, the thirteenth for Hades, the fourteenth for Iris, the fifteenth for Hypnos, the sixteenth for Nemesis, the seventeenth for Nike, the seventeenth for Hebe, the eighteenth for Hebe, the nineteenth for Tyche, the twentieth for Hecate, the 21st for Amphitrite, the 22nd for Hestia, the 23rd for Persephone, the 24th for Alexiares, the 25th for Anicetus, the 26th for Nyx, the 27th for Phobos, the 28th for Deimos, the 29th for Calliope, the 30th for Clio, the 31st for Erato, 32nd for Euterpe, the 33rd for Melpomene, the 34th for Polyhymnia, the 35th for Terpsichore, the 36th for Thalia, the 37th for Urania, the 38th for Eris, the 39th for Harmonia._  
The ones for Artemis, Hera, Persephone, Hestia, and Amphitrite were empty, never used.  
I sat down next to a blonde girl, "Oh, hi, your Bella, right?"

"Yes, and you are?" I said.

"Aqua, Aqua Mariner, curse my parents, name your child Aqua, after a stupid movie name!" Aqua yelled, "And now I am stuck at the unclaimed table!"

"It's not too bad, not too bad..." I trailed off starting to throw food in the fire, "To the gods, may I be claimed soon."

"Better do that too, to the gods!" Aqua through her shrimp in the fire, now glowing the blue.

"Hurry, hurry, it is almost time for capture the flag." Came Percy's voice.  
Capture the flag was not at all what I thought it would be. I was on the blue team, with Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, and some other minor gods and goddesses.

"Okay, me, Annabeth, Jason, Ally, Aqua, Bella, Desnia, Nova, Samuel, and Zack will be searching for the flag. Tessa, Mason, Lucy, Grace, Greg, and Rose will defend the flag, the rest of our team is on patrol, so if I did not call your name you are patrol." Percy stated.  
I followed Percy and Annabeth through the forest. "I know Ares, they should be by the river because of the hills and if we walk this was through the trees we can sneak up behind them." Annabeth stated.

"No, we should split up and then one half takes them from the front to distract them and while the others go around to take the flag. We can have one person put a stick under their arms and run in the opposite direction of the camp while the quickest person takes the flag to the camp to place the flag." I said quickly.  
"I like how you think, you must turn out to be a child of Athena."Annabeth said patting her on the back.

"That sounds nice!" I smiled. Ally, Percy, Annabeth, Desnia, Samuel, Zack, and Aqua went to distract the guards, it worked, Aqua was soon battling with a buff guy. The whole gang was fighting all the guards. Nova grabbed the flag and ran. I grabbed a stick and put it under her arm. I yelled and everyone turned to see me running off with the decoy, or in the Red Team's mind, the flag. Seven guards were soon on her heels, until a loud horn was blown. Everyone stopped and the game was won.


End file.
